An X-Man's Trip
by BerryQueen
Summary: The X-Men on drugs? God help us all.


Like always, I don't own the X-Men… not that I'd really want to ;) I'd be just find owning Gambit by himself

Like always, I don't own the X-Men… not that I'd really want to ;)I'd be just find owning Gambit by himself.But I don't own him and I can't believe I have to put up with him MIA for 3 months, how cruel is that?Evil Marvel.The story's rated R for drug use (which I don't think should count since the X-Men are getting drugged not by their choice, but hey, better safe than sorry as the saying goes)

Okay, this story was inspired by Gambit is mine damnit's challenge (in case you forgot):

-At least 2 x-men get drunk  
-someone touches rogue  
-someone complains about someone's odor  
-someone dies  
-someone uses a narcotic drug (I.E. crack, heroin, marijuana…)  
-solve world hunger somehow (no mary-sue's)  
-and it must be damn funny

This is just the first chapter in many to come so I'll cover all of 'em by the end (hopefully ;))Don't forget to tip your waitress and review the story. 

"What if everything is an illusion and nothing exists? In that case, I definitely overpaid for my carpet." - **Woody Allen**

Logan took another long drag off of his cuban.Nothing better than sitting at Harry's enjoying a good game on the tv.He had $50 riding on Denver and he'd be damned to miss this game.Crime fighting can wait.Let the Fantastic Four get off their lazy asses for once and actually do something.Wolverine had a game to watch.

Next to him, Bobby looked like crap.Another break up.Talk about bad luck in love."I can't understand what I did wrong this time..." he moaned, placed his forehead on the bar."I did everything for her, and still..."

Wolverine broke his attention away from the screen."Huh?"

"Why'd she leave me?What's *wrong* with me??"

Oh God, Wolverine thought, I'm going to have to play Drake's therapist aren't I?Isn't it Gambit's turn?

"There's nothing wrong you Bobby.It's just bad luck."He flicked his eyes back to the game.Damnit!Denver missed the field goal.Tonight was off to a horrible start.And it wasn't going to get any better.

"Bad luck?"Bobby lifted his head, stale peanut-bits covering his forehead."BAD LUCK?!?I haven't had one relationship that would even be considered anywhere near the healthy range!!"

"Bad night honey?"

"Huh?"Bobby turned around.Before him stood one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life.Long black hair framing a soft gentle face.Cool gray eyes batted their long eyelashes at him, calling to him.A giggle leaked from her thick red lips.

"Uh... um... eh"Bobby was at an utter loss of words as a blush formed on his face.He was using every bit of strength he had not to focus on the plunging V-line.

The lack of noise caught Logan's attention."Bob- hey, who are you?"

The woman smiled."Call me Candy" she purred.

"Candy, eh?"The woman nodded and Logan went on."As much as Bobby has... trouble.. with the ladies, your 'services' won't be needed.Understand?"Mmmm... salty peanuts were calling his name.

"No, I think you miss understood me gentlemen.I'm *not* a whore, sweeties.I'm just a gal who wants to make the world a better place."

Logan snorted.Religious freak it is then, huh?Bobby finally was able to compose himself."Uh... a better place?"Please, he prayed to himself, tell me she's single.I know you're there God, give this poor sack of ice a break.

"By making everyone happy, that's how silly"She fluttered her eyelashes again and she took her long legs and swung them over the stool, sitting down next to Bobby.She then reached into her bag and pulled out something wrapped in tinfoil."Here" she said, handing the package to Bobby.

"What *is* it darlin?" Logan growled as Bobby unwrapped it.They both leaned forward as it became clear.

Bobby looked at her."Brownies?"

She giggled."Sweets make everyone feel better."She place a quick kiss on Bobby's cheek before walking away."Enjoy!" she called over her shoulder, leaving the bar.

Before Logan could even question what to do with the food, Bobby was already cramping a 2nd brownie into his mouth."Hey Bub, save some for me!"

"Mmm, Candy must use something else in her cooking, they never taste as good at the school!"Bobby finished up the brownie and started working on the 3rd.

Logan nodded."This does taste different.If Candy ever shows back up will have to ask her for the recipe."

Next up, Candy finds Gambit & Storm at a nightclub.Remember, it's **just** the beginning ;)Oh, and if you wanna be super sweet, you could always be a dear and review my other stories ;p


End file.
